weaslecakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Facts
This page is about facts. * Everything except for hydrogen and helium is made out of star dust (one person said that we are made out of star dust). * If our Sun was the size of a white blood cell, the Milky Way, our galaxy, would be the size of U.S.A. * At night, if you look at the moon, it doesn't seem so far, but in fact it is. It is so far that you could fit the 8 planets side by side. * The University of Victoria offers a physical education class called "The Science of Batman". * If you take any number, multiply it by 2, add 6, divide in half (divide by 2), and subtract it with the number you started, your answer is always 3. * According to some studies, it has been found that the "7 Deadly Sins" (literally lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride) are beneficial to your health. * A planet named 55 Cancri e is a planet dubbed, the diamond planet. It is so called because it comprises of crystallized diamond and pure diamond and the size of this planet is 2 times of Earth with 8 times its mass. * Panphobia is the fear of everything. * The hottest pepper, named the "Carolina Reaper" is so spicy that it is around 2,200,000 Scoville units. The hottest object is called "resiniferatoxin", around 7,272.72 times spicier that the Carolina reaper, in other words, it is around 16,000,000,000 Scoville heat units. * Ablutophobia is the fear of bathing, washing, or even cleaning themselves. In fact, this fear was around in 1960 when the film "Psycho" from 1960 was released, because ablutophobes have seen the famous shower murder scene. * There exists a disease that no one knows what the cause is or the treatment is even the sharpest minds. It is called "aquagenic urticaria" or the water sickness, where someone in contact with water long enough gets rashes. The most recent case is a woman in U.K with this disease, and she only has to take a bath with a maximum 10 seconds every week. * The longest video on YouTube is around 576 hours, which will take you around 24 days to watch it. Unfortunately, the video was deleted. * In March 11, 2011, an earthquake with a magnitude of 9.0 struck Japan. It was so strong that it shifted the Earth's axis, making days 1.8 microseconds shorter. * There is a ship that is in fact real, and the name is "Titanic 2" which is to set sail this 2016. * The Island of Luzon in the Philippines contains a lake that contains an island that contains a lake that contains another island. * According to studies, if a man ejaculates 21 times a month, he has the lower risk of prostate cancer. * Mimas, one of Saturn's moons, if on a thermal view would reveal Pac-Man, and this is called "pareidolia". Pareidolia is a psychological phenomenon involving a vague and random stimulus (often an image or sound) being perceived as significant. Pareidolia is not just in space, but nearly everywhere. * There are more ways to shuffle a deck of cards than the number of atoms on Earth. * The Earth is naturally slowing down, but it's slowing down extremely slow because the days would become shorter every century. Which means that if you were in the time where the dinosaurs exist, days would only be 22 hours long. * Aerogel or frozen smoke is so strong to hold its own weight, or in other words, it can hold 8,000 times its own weight that only 2 grams of aerogel can hold a brick with a weight of 2.5 kg. * The Five Nights at Freddy's series is famous. Not only the game is famous, but the mysteries and easter eggs in it are too. Its mysteries have still to be solved, yet someone has said that he solved it. * Pluto is actually smaller than Russia. * If you were to travel at the speed of light towards the Sun, you won't actually see it rush up towards you. Instead, the Sun would appear to move away, and then afterwards, you will see it go towards you. * The dress that was a big debate is actually black and blue. * One study found that eating 1 square of chocolate every day can decrease the risk of heart attack and stroke by 30%. * A fruit is the seed-bearing part of a plant, often edible, colorful and fragrant, produced from a floral ovary after fertilization. Which means that tomatoes, cucumbers and corn kernels (or corn kernels on a corn on the cob) are scientifically fruits. * The π(pi) is not just 3.14. It has a lot of digits and anyone could probably count it this far: 3.1415926535897932384626433832795. * Such medical practices were banned because they cause severe side effects such as death. Surprisingly, these were used it the past. One example is "lobotomy", which is used to insert an ice pick through the eye socket and is poked or hit with a hammer, and another example is to ingest mercury. * It is a misconception that digesting gum takes 7 years to digest, gum actually takes the average time to digest like other foods. * The longest earthquake was the 2nd strongest and the strongest in U.S.A history, located in Alaska, near the Aleutian Islands. The duration was 4 minutes long with a magnitude of 9.2. * The strongest earthquake was in Valdivia, Chile, with a magnitude of 9.5, and with around 5,000 - 6,000 deaths. * Very rarely, the Portal series was said to make a few people to suffer nausea. * Standing is more beneficial than sitting. * The reason why barber shop poles are white, red and probably blue is because barbers were considered as "blood letters". Bloodletting is to drain blood from the body, which was thought that it can cure quite a few illnesses such as a headache or stuffy nose, and that this practice was then banned. * The pollution in China is horrendously bad that the pollution is visible from space, it kills around 6,000 people everyday, and the pollution from the country seemingly "controls" the weather in the US. * A stapler actually has two settings. One setting makes it a tight staple, while the other is loose. * Italic doesn't just mean slanted. It means it came from Italy. * An update to fact 21. Possible theories on why FNAF is famous is because it's about the jumpscares, the backstory and the lore. * Our blood is not blue, even though what is seen in our wrists is blue. * Despite the colossal amount of subscribers PewDiePie has, he is actually NOT the biggest paid according to one person. * The strongest winds, sustained or gust wind, is held by Cyclone Olivia, around 113 m/s. Not surprisingly, the cyclone itself is actually only just a Category 4; stronger tropical cyclone's wind gusts are significantly weaker than this. * Despite the tragedy of a plane crash, if you were in a plane and the crash occurs, you actually have quite a big chance of surviving. * Studies have shown that cussing is beneficial.